


this path is reckless

by pearlselegancies



Series: the romans be vibin [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ALL OF IT, F/M, Fight me on it, Gen, angst..., derek is the roman version of luke bc they must have one i demand it, drama....., he's been called that since he was 2 and it will never stop, roman prequels baby!!, yes jason's camp nickname is airhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Reyna heaved as Derek’s sword pressed against her throat, the metal starting to slice through the skin. She could feel the static of the air rising, and before Derek could finish the job, Jason was there, quickly maneuvering the sword off of her neck.- or ig the roman prequels version of the atlas holding the sky up scene??? idk tbh
Relationships: Jason Grace & Original Male Character(s), Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano & Original Male Character(s)
Series: the romans be vibin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810354
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	this path is reckless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silima/gifts).



> for you nina...... imma let you hit it for free. (she knows exactly what this is referring to.)

Reyna heaved as Derek’s sword pressed against her throat, the metal starting to slice through the skin.

She could feel the static of the air rising, and before Derek could finish the job, Jason was there, quickly maneuvering the sword off of her neck.“I knew you were a bastard, but not that much of one.” Jason cursed as Derek laughed.

“Oh pardon me, ever graceful Son of Jupiter, but quite frankly I don’t give a shit. Saturn is almost ready to destroy Camp Jupiter, and I intend on following him.”

Reyna coughed up blood, before speaking. “He’s lying to you, Derek. He wants you to sacrifice yourself for him. You are better than that!” Derek rolled his eyes. “You? Talking about being better than that? Were you better than that when you killed your father?”

Reyna heaved again, her heart pounding in her ears. How did Derek know about that? The only people that knew, were Reyna, her older sister Hylla, Circe - who was long dead, and Jason.

And Jason wouldn’t betray her like that? _Would he?_

She looked at the boy who looked just as horrified as she must have. He pressed his own sword against Derek’s neck, just like the man had dome to Reyna. “Ask her that again and I’ll slice your head off.”

Derek scoffed. “I guess the Romans don’t care about mudere at all anymore.” He moved closer to Reyna, despite the sword against his neck. “Don’t worry sweetheart, when this is all over, everyone will know that Rome’s Queen is the one behind her occidendum patris tui. And then, Rome will burn.”

Jason growled like a wolf, and slammed Derek against the wall. “You lay a finger on her, or bring up her father’s death and I’ll make sure it’s the last thing you do.”

Derek simply smirked. “Sure thing Airhead. Sure thing.”


End file.
